This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The purpose of this study is to develop new imaging tools for direct visualization of small brain structures. Current clinical imaging methods do not have sufficient resolutions to resolve small brain nuclei that are the targets for DBS surgery. However, with recent advantages of MR technology, with stronger magnet (7T) and superior image resolution, it is feasible to image such structures.